


【SK\KS】表演课15-《无法压抑（下）》

by Onananao



Category: KS - Fandom, SK - Fandom, krist&singto, teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	【SK\KS】表演课15-《无法压抑（下）》

   
“嗯…”手指抚上口腔内的小舌，singto低吼一声，该死的舒服，缓慢的搅动着滑腻的小舌，指尖的湿润触感越来越明显。  
Singto不自觉的扭动下身，隔着布料摩擦着krist的腿。

“你说你什么都不会做，我可没说…”

Krist被压住的身体，眼角余光看着靠在自己肩上的singto，闭着眼却隐藏不住布满情欲的脸，不自觉的含住口中滑动的手指，似乎让singto更享受。  
受不了singto这样的挑逗，krist拉过singto吻了上去，像得到通行证一样，一路吻着他直到将他推倒在床上，撩起他刚换上的T恤脱掉。

Singto的手也摸索着撩起krist的衣服，催促着帮他脱掉，两人肌肤相贴着，singto的身体微微发烫，krist的 身体洗过澡有一丝丝凉气，交织在一起感觉碰撞又刺激，很快就都火热了起来。

Krist整个人压住了singto，疯狂的索取着身下的人口中的唾液，隔着单薄的睡裤，摩擦着两个同样硬挺的火热，两人激烈的互相索取的吻着，似乎要把对方吞掉，互不相让，直到singto的手率先抚上了krist的腿，顺着内裤抚上了krist的臀部。

“sing!”krist吓了一跳，放开singto的唇，捧着他的脸喘息着，一脸不敢相信的看着他。  
Singto喘息着，激烈的吻让他也有些缺氧，但是眼神丝毫不妥协的回应着krist，“你不愿意？”  
“我…”krist一时无法回答，他不愿意吗？他不知道。男女交合从来都是他在上面，他从来没想过他会是下面那一个。  
“那…不做了？”singto看他想得有些走神，挑眉问到。  
“不是，我…”krist一时语塞，这个问题现在怎么回答，进退维谷啊，自己是喜欢sintgo的，甚至害怕到求他，可是自己从来没想过成为下面的那个也是事实。

不等他想明白，singto一个翻身将他压在身下，吻上了想要说话的唇，一只手顺着腰滑进内裤边缘握住了krist的火热。  
Krist来不及思考，被singto火热的大手握住的分身，传来一阵阵的刺激。  
“唔！”怎么办，这是他喜欢的singto啊，如果现在推开他，以后肯定半点机会都没有了。  
可是！可是！可是...  
“嗯！sing…疼”没等krist反应过来，singto顺着脖子一口咬住了krist的锁骨，如过电般的刺激扩散开来，身下的手时强时弱的律动着，让他快不能思考那些问题了。  
“哈…kit…kit…”singto在krist的怀里探索着，他好想吃掉这个人，他好白，好滑，粉色的乳头，微微挺立着，似乎在等待他人的品尝，只能是我的，是我的！  
“sing…嗯…别舔那里…”singto的手抚摸着他的火热，滑腻的舌头挑逗着他的乳头，呼出的热气挑逗着他最后的底线，进来前就硬了，现在快要忍不住了。  
Singto一手抚着分身，一手拉下内裤揉着krist小巧的臀，支起krist的双腿，将内裤整个拉了出来，又欺身覆上他的唇，啃食着，索取着口中的小舌，膝盖顶上krist的胯下，分开他的双腿让下身的火热贴在一起。  
事到如今krist知道自己逃不过了，不如享受这份索取，顺从着singto的节奏，分身往上顶着singto的小腹，迎合着，摩擦着singto的分身，自己也羞耻的接近高潮。  
“sing，再快点，我要去了…嗯…”双手揽过singto的脖子，微微支撑自己坐起来，埋首在singto的耳边，快不行了，他想快点和他结合。  
singto别过脸来，找着krist的脸庞，看着他的眼睛“Kit…我喜欢你”，说着吻上了他过分好看的红唇，加快了手上的速度，很快krist就释放在了自己手里。  
还不等krist从快感里缓过来，singto裹着krist的津液，手指探向了臀缝深处的柔软，找到穴口划弄了一下就滑了进去。  
“嗯！...等等...”突然的异物让krist生疼的咬了下唇，singto把手指滑出来，合着更多的津液再次滑入穴口更深的地方，来回几次，慢慢的穴口就松懈了下来，singto快速的伸进第二根手指，不行！太小了，根本进不去。  
“kit…怎么办…怎么办，你会疼死的“singto眼里都是情欲，又不忍心krist疼，又想要了他。  
Krist早就无法思考了，这个问题他也不知道啊！！！  
胡乱地摇着头，被手指扩张的地方传来一阵阵的酥麻，说疼不疼，说不疼又胀得慌！  
Singto将krist屁股抬得更高了，含住了krist的分身，“啊，sing，别！“被singto滑腻的小舌含住的分身，krist的羞耻度更高了，下半身已经快没知觉了，每一次的吮吸都让他欲仙欲死，顾不得穴口增加的手指，krist扭动着腰身，想往更深的地方挺进。  
“sing…轻点…嗯…轻点…”singto向更深的地方探索者，温热湿滑的触感，穴口的紧致，生理课上老师教过的结构，隐约记得有个地方就在附近，转动手指很快摸到了一块小小的软肉，手指刚刚滑过软肉，krist就惊呼出声。  
“啊！不要！不要了...”krist本能的抵抗着，突如其来的快感，让他有些害怕，逃避的缩了一下穴口，想让singto不要继续了。  
Singto退出手指，拉下内裤抚上自己的分身，在krist释放过的小腹上裹上津液，扶起krist的臀，就往穴口而去，抵着穴口，最后看了krist一眼，问“你后悔了吗？”

“…来得及吗？”krist迷蒙着眼睛，既然你问了，我就诚实的回答。  
Singto认真的看着他一挑眉，有些强势。  
Krist被盯得无地自容，这时候喊刹车，太不是男人了！羞得双手盖住了脸，“你来吧，我不后悔。”

Singto轻笑，“哼，你真可爱。”  
扶着krist的腰，微微挺进了分身前段，krist咬着嘴唇嗯的闷叫一声，singto没有急着攻城略地，而是慢慢的等他适应，随着一次次缓缓的进入，细碎的呻吟越来越控制不住，直到整根没入顶到软肉，krist惊得捂住嘴闭着眼直摇头，已经羞得没脸见人了，居然该死的这么舒服！！  
Singto拉开他覆在嘴上的手，吻住他呻吟的嘴，手拉过其中一条腿架在肩上，让自己进入的更深，不着急疯狂的进攻，缓慢的撑开小穴，一寸一寸的让krist感受他粗大的火热，或快或慢的撞击着小穴，勾引着更深的欲望，欲罢不能的引诱着krist主动与自己交合。  
混合着体液发出淫乱的水声，温柔的吻，加上下身挑逗的节奏，渐渐的剥夺着krist的理性，他好想要！！但是singto好像在玩他似的，不愿意给他更多，他快要疯了。  
Krist推开singto的肩膀，喘息又皱眉的看着他，“你倒是动啊！”  
看着krist皱着的眉和欲求不满的样子，singto哭笑不得，他还是病人啊，他已经快没力气了。  
Krist不满的噘着嘴， singto笑着抱过他的腰，试着调整角度。被krist使坏的夹紧穴口包裹住了根部，这种挑逗也让他快疯了，扶着krsit的腰慢慢增加速度抽送起来。  
Krist抱着singto的脖子在他耳边喘息着，声音极大地刺激着singto，不自觉的加快了腰部动作，krist抚上自己的分身，有节奏的撸动着，很快就硬了起来。  
喘息声越来越重，singto已经快到了零界点，身下的分身越来越粗大，krsit的喘息让他觉得越来越刺激，原来男人的喘息声也如此诱人，和女孩子的娇喘不一样，更加低沉，有吸引力。  
Krist要去了，他忍耐着前后的双重刺激，不知道那边会先去，他看着singto的眼睛，想确定他是否和自己一样舒服，singto瞳孔里隐约映着自己欲望高涨的脸，krsit情不自己的扭动着下身，迎合着身下的火热，在自己主动的刺激下，两人很快达到了高潮。  
Singto筋疲力尽，本来生病就已经没了多少体力，在这样的情况下还做这么刺激的运动，这回发烧是别想好了，接着再睡一天吧。  
Krist想了一会，就要起身，被singto压了回去“去哪？”  
“我去收拾一下，一会new回来了看见怎么办…”  
“他知道”singto翻了个身闭上眼睛，淡淡的说，不想告诉他new不回来，以免某人反悔，被撞到了才好呢。  
“...但是oab不知道…”  
“…那就让他知道”，singto快要电量不足了，揽过身边的人，想睡到自然醒。  
krist皱着眉，这人一点都不可爱，“…你怎么这么霸道”。  
Singto睁开半边眼睛，霸道搂过身边的人贴着自己“请你搞清楚自己是谁的人，现在不许想其他男人，睡觉。”


End file.
